La vérité sur Harry
by Fannie
Summary: Traduction d'une fic à chapitre unique,d'Ivyblossom.Peux-tu garder un secret? Est ce que tu jures de ne pas le dire à personne? Jamais?


Disclaimer:Tout est à Madame Rowling,et à l'auteur de cette fic,Ivyblossom,bien sure.  
  
Résumé:Ceci est une traduction d'une fic (The Truth about Harry) d'IvyBlossom (). Je l'ai découvert par hasard,et je l'ai traduite tout d'un coup.C'est une fic à chapitre unique.  
  
À propos d'Irresistible Poison,ne vous inquiétez pas,ça s'en vient... vraiment,vraiment très lentement mais sa s'en vient! C'est juste que j'en arrache un peu...  
  
*Aucun spoilers du tome 5 dans cette fic (que dieu m'en garde)*  
  
La vérité sur Harry  
  
Peux-tu garder un secret? Est ce que tu jures de ne pas le dire à personne? Jamais? J'ai quelque chose à te raconter.Il faut que je le raconte à quelqu'un ou je vais juste exploser.  
  
Je ne peux plus voir Harry Potter à présent.  
  
Non non,tu ne comprends pas.C'est pas parce qu'on me l'a interdit. Ce n'est pas comme si ma mère aurait finallement pété les plombs et m'aurait dit, "Voilà! Je ne veux plus entendre un autre mot sur lui,tu ne le verras plus à partir de maintenant!" Ça l'aurait été très Roméo et Juliette,très romantique,vraiment. Peux tu t'imaginer? Une beuglante venant de ma mère et qui hurlerait, "Je ne veux plus que tu vois ce Harry Potter!" Non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
  
Mais pour dire la vérité nous nous sommes jamais vraiment vu dans le sens du terme,de toute façon.Oui, je sais que tu as entendu le contraire,mais ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai essayé d'avoir son attention,j'ai flirté et je lui ai envoyé des cadeaux ainsi que des lettres avec cette encre parfumée que mon frère Charlie m'a envoyé, mais ça n'a jamais marché.Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi. J'ai raconté à Éloïse qu'il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui mais c'était un mensonge.  
  
Non non, en fait je veux dire littéralement.Je ne vois plus Harry Potter. C'est comme si il porterai sa cape d'invisibilité tout le temps,sauf que je ne peux pas l'entendre non plus.Oui,je sais que tu peux le voir.Tu le vois assis juste là bas, je me trompe? Bien sure que je sais où il est supposé être,mais ça ne veut pas dire que je peux le voir.  
  
J'ai comme développé une aptitude jusqu'à maintenant,pour prétendre que je pouvais le voir. Toutes ces fois où nous étions assises ensemble sous les arbres,ou à parler avec Hagrid, et que soudainement tout le monde commençait à rire sauf moi?Tu te souviens,n'est ce pas? Harry a fait un blague,elle était drôle,hein? J'avais juste souri, car je ne pouvais faire rien d'autres.Tu penses que je suis juste absorbée par moi-même ou que j'ai de la difficulté à faire le deuil qu'il aime beaucoup plus Cho Chang que moi.Mais tu te trompes.  
  
Au début j'ai pensé que c'était une sorte de plan démoniaque,que Harry avait été kidnappé ou tué. Après une semaine j'ai essayé de parler à Ron et Hermione au sujet de ce secret,loin de tout le monde. Je leurs ait dit que quelque chose allait surement mal avec Harry,personne ne leurs avaient dit? Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais la seule qui avait remarqué ça,et j'arrivais pas à me l'imaginer. J'ai pensé que peut-être qu'ils avaient un gros secret commun et qu'il m'avait gardé hors de tout ça.Encore.Peut être que c'était juste un jeu, ha ha, voyons si Ginny va tomber dans le panneau. Voyons si le poisson a mordu à l'hameçon.  
  
Hermione était intéresser au début,voulant savoir quoi sur cette terre faisait que je pensais qu'il n'allait pas bien. La couleur d'Harry? Avait-il l'air fatigué? Sa cicatrice? c'était probablement rien,disait-elle, il allait bien,et ils garderaient un oeil sur lui.  
  
Je ne leurs ait jamais dit les mots critiques,je ne leurs ait jamais dit ce que j'ai révélé à toi, sur le fait que je ne peux plus voir Harry.Je veux dire,qu'est que tu aurais fait à ma place? Honnetement.Ron aurait écrit à maman et j'aurais été enfermé présentement à Ste-Mangouste, et tu sais que c'est vrai.Pendant un certain temps j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être vraiment le meilleur endroit pour moi,laisse moi te dire!Metter moi une camisole de force, j'ai perdu complétement la boule!  
  
Ça l'a commencé il y a maintenant un mois. Je l'ai juste regarder et il est parti.Il était là une seconde avant,debout en train de regarder la pratique des Serdaigles,couvrant ses yeux avec une main et pointant Cho Chang avec l'autre. Toujours en train de regard Cho Chang,bon dieu.Tu penses qu'il l'aime toujours? Je me souviens de ce que je pensais avant,qu'il en aurait probablement fini avec elle tôt ou tard. Que ça allait lui passer,un de ces jours.Tu sais,cette sorte de sentiment profond qui te cri que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne? Comme lorsque tu espères quelque chose toute ta vie et que soudainement tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais?J'ai senti ça à ce moment là. Je me demande si c'est pour ça que c'est arrivé.  
  
Mais ce que je veux dire,c'est qu'il était là,en train de regarder la pratique de Quidditch. Je me souviens exactement comment il était,avec le soleil dans les yeux,le bas de sa chemise en dehors de son débardeur,tu sais ce que je veux dire,juste comme d'habitude,et soudainement il était plus là. J'ai échappé un petit cri,pour être franche.C'était tout un choc!  
  
Ron a du penser que j'étais un vrai bébé,mais j'ai dit, "Où est Harry?"  
  
"Il est juste là, Ginny,es-tu aveugle?" Je me souviens parfaitement de ça,il m'a demandé si j'étais aveugle et je me suis demandé si c'était possible d'être sélectivement aveugle.Tu sais,je suis même allé à l'infirmerie et j'ai posé des questions là-dessus.J'ai dit que j'avais des problèmes de vision,et Madame Pomfresh a testé mes yeux d'au moins de 100 façons différentes.Elle a dit que j'étais correcte,qu'il n'y avais rien de mal. Je suis sure qu'elle a pensé que j'étais hypochondriaque,mais qu'est ce que j'étais supposé faire,lui dire la vérité?  
  
Non, je ne lui ait pas dit à elle non plus.Comme j'ai dit,j'étais préoccupé sur la vrai possibilité d'avoir vraiment perdu l'esprit.  
  
Tu ne peux pas croire à tel point c'est facile de prétendre que tu es capable de voir Harry Potter. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant,mais tellement de choses que nous faisons sont centré sur lui,si on y pense un peu. Dans les corridors tout le monde le regarde.Quelqu'un garde toujours un siège pour lui où que ce soit; en classe,dans la grande salle,même à la bibliothèque.Tu ne le sais pas,mais Harry à sa propre chaise dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.Oui oui,personne ne s'assit là sauf Harry. Bien sure,c'est à cause qu'Harry s'assit juste tout le temps là.J'ai été tenté de m'assoir là,car pour moi la place est toujours vide.Mais je peux pas faire ça.  
  
De temps en temps je commets des erreurs,tu sais,quand je fais pas assez attention. Je me suis assise sur un chaise une fois à la bibliothèque et Hermione s'est presque étranglé au-dessus de ses devoirs.  
  
"Ginny! Je sais que tu aimes bien Harry,mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'assoir sur ses genoux!" Mais tu sais quoi?Il n'y avait personne assis là.Je te le jure,j'étais assise sur la chaise, et non sur quelqu'un.Je pense que j'aurais pu le sentir si il y aurait eu quelqu'un assis sur la chaise où j'étais,n'est ce pas?Je ne sais pas comment il s'expliquent ça à eux même. Mes genoux étaient aux même niveaux que les leurs,c'est vraiment une hallucination massive.  
  
Bien,je le sais maintenant.Je l'ai pas toujours su.À chaque matin,je pointait ma baguette sur lui, juste après le déjeuner.Juste après que je souriais au non-existant Harry."Finite Incantatum", mais ça n'a jamais marché.Pas d'Harry.  
  
Non non,c'est vrai.Je sais que tu penses que je suis folle,mais attend d'avoir entendu la suite. Tu vois,j'ai finallement conclu qu'il y avait soit quelque chose de très mal avec moi, ou soit quelque chose de très mal avec Harry.Bien,et pour être honnête je pense qu'il commençait sérieusement à me manquer aussi,tu sais? Je veux dire,je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais oui,j'ai des sentiments pour lui,sincérement.Je ne te l'ai jamais dit,  
  
mais juste entre toi et moi,je peux dire que je l'aime.  
  
Toi aussi? Oui,je sais,ça se voit sur ton visage. Et bien,je suis désolée d'avoir à te dire ceci.  
  
Harry Potter n'existe pas vraiment.  
  
Non,je suis sérieuse.C'est vrai.Dumbledore me l'a dit.Aller,écoute, ta dit que tu allais garder ça secret!Laisse moi t'expliquer!  
  
J'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être perdu la raison,ou que peut-être Harry avait vraiment besoin d'aide, peut-être il y avait un sort sur lui qui provoquait l'illusion qu'il était toujours là quand en réalité il se serait fait kidnappé,pour être amené quelque part. Alors je suis allée au bureau de Dumbledore pour parlé avec lui de la situation.  
  
J'ai dit, "Monsieur,je ne vois plus Harry du tout." Bien, je pense pas que j'ai dit ça comme ça, je crois que j'ai beaucoup tourné autour du pot au début.Je parlais comme si il y avait juste quelque chose de disparu ou que je ne pourrais plus voir.J'étais assise devant le bureau, à gesticuler en mangeant plein de sorbets au citron,comme c'est de coutume.  
  
"Oh, oui," a t'il dit. "Pour ma part je n'ai jamais pu voir Harry."  
  
J'étais totallement sous le choc.Ce n'étais pas ce à quoi je m'attendait,Harry le héros, il protège l'école,il a protègé tout le monde des sorciers du mal combien de fois!Ses parents sont morts pour lui,ça ne marchait pas.J'ai dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça, que je ne comprenais pas.  
  
Et Dumbledore m'a dit, "Oh je sais.Ça peut sembler étrange n'est ce pas? Mais pensez-y, Mademoiselle Weasley.Ne serait ce pas bien si il aurait un jeune héros dans ce monde, un qui renaît de ses cendres comme le fait Fumseck ici? Ne serait ce pas magnifique si l'amour aurait pu protéger quelqu'un d'un Avada Kedavra?Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux si un jeune héros apparaissait pour nous donner à tous de l'espoir,et arriver à nous faire croire qu'il serait vraiment capable de battre un terrible adversaire bien plus puissant que lui? Ne serais ce pas extraordinaire si tout ça pourrait être réel?Et si tout le monde y croirait vraiment très fort,ne saurait-il pas une sorte de magie lui- même?"  
  
Je pense que je suis juste rester assise là avec la boucehe ouverte. Te rends tu compte de ce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre?Tu réalise ce qu'il a dit? Je n'ai pas pu le croire au début.Mais c'est ça l'idée.Nous voulons tellement qu'il existe, nous avons besoin qu'il existe,alors il le fait.Et Dumbledore nous laisse tous croire en lui. Peut-être croit-il en lui pour nous garder motivé.  
  
Je sais,c'est étrange.Mais c'est vrai.Nous n'avons pas de héros,tu sais. Nous devrons arrêter tout ça pour nous.Car ce ne sera pas Harry qui causera la défaite de Voldemort à la fin,ça devra être le reste d'entre nous.  
  
Maintenant,tournes toi.Peux-tu encore le voir? 


End file.
